<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noncontober 2020 by JeanJeanAlexender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761576">Noncontober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanJeanAlexender/pseuds/JeanJeanAlexender'>JeanJeanAlexender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Français | French, M/M, Noncontober, Underage - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanJeanAlexender/pseuds/JeanJeanAlexender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de courtes fanfics RickMorty.<br/>Le noncontober est un challenge du mois d'octobre qui consiste a écrire une fancic par jour sur un thème imposé.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez &amp; Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jour 1: Underage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Son regard se posa une fois de plus sur ses jambes qui balançaient dans le vide. Il remonta jusqu'à ses cuisses et s'arrêta quelques instants sur les quelques gouttes de glace a la fraise qui avaient coulées, luttant intérieurement pour ne pas se pencher et immédiatement les essuyer avec sa langue. A la place, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. C'était plus correcte. C'était plus morale. Plus légale.</p><p>"Tu manges comme un petit cochon, regardes, tu t'en ai mis partout." dit-il en passant délicatement le tissu sur sa peau laiteuse.</p><p>Le garçonnet baissa la tête et écarta légèrement les cuisses au contacte, tout en continuant de manger goulument sa glace qui dégoulinait entre ses doigts.</p><p>Il termina de l'essuyer, attardant délibérément sa main trop longtemps sur sa cuisse et contempla à quel point celle-ci était menue.</p><p>"Il faut que tu manges plus vite, mon cœur, ça fond." Il se pencha vers lui et saisit son petit poignet pour manger un bout de sa glace.</p><p>Le garçonnet protesta d'un petit crie de surprise indignée, regardant impuissant une bonne partie de son dessert être engloutie par la large bouche.</p><p>"T'exagère, je n'en ai pas pris beaucoup." lui dit-il en voyant sa mine boudeuse.</p><p>"Si t'en a pris beaucoup !" répliqua le garçon d'une voix juvénile et haut perché " C'est ma glace à moi, pas à toi."</p><p>"Ok, ok, désolé" s'excusa-t-il en souriant, ses yeux se baladant déjà sur les lèvres du gamin lorsqu'il les ouvrit pour terminer sa glace. "Aller viens, il est temps d'y aller" lui dit-il ensuite en jetant un œil à sa montre. "T'es parents vont bientôt rentrer."</p><p>Il se leva du banc et lui tendis la main. "Tu sautes ?"</p><p>Le garçon la pris et sauta pied joins en rigolant. Les deux traversèrent le parc mains dans la main.</p><p>"Oh attend, on a failli oublier..." dit-il en apercevant des toilettes publiques au loin. Il baissa la tête vers le garçonnet "On n'a pas encore jouer aux chatouilles"</p><p>"Oh oui les guillis!" s'enthousiasma le jeune garçon en sautillant sur place.</p><p>Il regarda autour de lui puis guida le gamin vers l'entrée des toilettes. Une fois à l'intérieur il verrouilla la cabine et s'accroupit en face du garçon.</p><p>"T'es prêt ?" demanda-t-il les yeux à hauteur des siens.</p><p>"Oui !" s'écria le petit, tout exciter.</p><p>Il lui souria et releva son t-shirt jaune délicatement. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son ventre et entamèrent une série de bisous. Le garçonnet éclata de rire. Un rire enfantin qui alla directement gonfler son sexe. Merde, c'était trop facile.</p><p>Il descendit plus bas et encore plus bas, jusqu'à arriver à l'élastique de son petit short. Il y glissa son index et tira, le cœur battant, les yeux rivés vers l'intérieur. Ça lui faisait chaque fois le même effet. Ça lui faisait chaque fois tressaillir la queue. Chaque fois.</p><p>Il sortit sa langue et goba ses petits testicules, les suçotant comme des bonbons. Il ne s'enmmerdait même plus à faire semblant de faire des chatouilles à présent, il y allait sans aucune retenu. Embrassant, suçant, léchant son petit pénis comme un affamé. La putain de zone interdite !</p><p>"Anh...tu fais trop fort les guillis." gémit le garçon en agrippant ses cheveux bleus.</p><p>Il le suça plus fort, arrachant un autre crie au gamin.</p><p>"Non ! Stop...gnh...mon pipi va sortir." supplia le garçonnet. Ses petites jambes se mirent à trembler et lorsqu'il voulut se dégager, il tomba à la renverse sur ses fesses.</p><p>"Oh..." dit-il en voyant les yeux du garçon se remplir de larmes. Il était assis là, le visage rouge, les cuisses écartées et le pénis couvert de bave et c'était sans nul doute la plus belle vision qu'il ait jamais vue. "Chut ne pleure pas bébé, c'est rien, pardon. J'aurais pas dû, désolé." susurra-t-il en relevant le garçon et en le prenant dans ses bras.</p><p>" T'as fait trop fort les-les guillis..." dit le petit en reniflant.</p><p>"Oui je sais, désolé mon ange." dit-il en serrant son petit corps contre lui. "La prochaine fois si tu veux, se sera toi qui me fera des chatouilles, d'accord ?!"</p><p>"O-Ok" acquiesça le garçon en séchant ses larmes.</p><p>Il se décolla et lui sourit en caressant sa joue potelée. "Aller, je te ramène à la maison."</p><p>Il l'aida à se rhabiller puis ils quittèrent les toilettes publiques et marchèrent sur quelque pâté de maison avant d'arriver à destination.</p><p>"Aller entre vite, il faut que je parte. Et n'oublie pas d'aller te brosser les dents."</p><p>"Pourquoi ? " demanda le garçon avec une mine triste.</p><p>"Tu ne veux quand même pas que tes parents sachent que tu à manger une glace en cachette, non ?!" Dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.</p><p>"Non, je veux dire pourquoi t'es obligé de partir ?"</p><p>"Je te l'ai déjà dit bébé..." il s'accroupis à son niveau "Un jour je viendrais habiter avec toi, mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant on peut seulement se voir au parc de temps en temps. Mais rappelle-toi, tu ne dois le dire a personne d'accord, mon cœur ?! "</p><p>"D'accord..." Le garçon se jeta dans ses bras pour l'étreindre.</p><p>"Aller il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Le somnifère de ta baby-sitter va bientôt cesser de faire effet, et tes parents sont s'en doute déjà en route."</p><p>"Je t'aime grand-père, r-reviens vite."</p><p>"Je t'aime aussi, Morty" murmura Rick en donnant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-fils.</p><p>Il se redressa et sortit son pisto-portail puis partie. Demain matin le garçon aura tout oublié.</p><p>Comme toujours.</p><p>
  <b>Fin  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jour 2 : Somnophilie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rick prit une bouchée de son steak tandis que son regard n’arrêtait pas de faire de subtil aller-retour entre l’horloge du salon et le verre de </span>
  <span>Morty</span>
  <span>. Chaque fois que le garçon en buvait une gorgée, son cœur palpitait un peu plus, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’observer le breuvage disparaitre peu à peu. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>C’était la première fois qu’il faisait ça. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il y avait réfléchi longtemps. Et pourquoi ne pas tout simplement aller à la citadelle ? </span>
  <span>C’est pas</span>
  <span> les </span>
  <span>Mortys</span>
  <span> qui manque, </span>
  <span>là-bas</span>
  <span> ; doit bien y avoir ce genre de services. Oui mais </span>
  <span>c’est pas</span>
  
  <em>
    <span>les </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Mortys</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>qu’il veut. Il veut </span>
  <em>
    <span>son </span>
  </em>
  <span>Morty</span>
  <span>! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Le garçon commença à bailler après sa septième gorgée. C’était subtil. Personne autour de la table ne faisait attention, trop occupé à textoter, boire trop de vin ou être au chômage. Mais Rick lui avait bien observé les paupières du garçon devenir de plus en plus lourdes à chaque clignement. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“J’ai fini mon repas, j-je crois que je vais monter, je suis un peu fatigué” dit </span>
  <span>Morty</span>
  <span> en se levant mollement de table. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oui c’est ça, monte dans ta cham-</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh pas si vite jeune homme, tu débarrasse et tu fais la vaisselle. C’est ton jour de corvée.” lança Beth d’un ton ferme. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rick fronça des sourcils. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eh merde. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Le gosse allait s’écrouler avant d’avoir fini sa corvée, c’est sûr.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“T’en fais pas</span>
  <span> ma puce, je m’en occupe. </span>
  <span>Morty</span>
  <span> doit surement avoir des devoir à terminer.” proposa le scientifique en se levant rapidement et en commençant à rassembler les assiettes de tout le monde. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh non papa tu n’as pas à faire-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ce n’est rien. C’est le moindre que je puisse faire pour te remercier d’avoir préparé ce délicieux diner.” la coupa-t-il, déjà partit vers la cuisine pour aller faire la </span>
  <span>vaisselle</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>L’expression de Beth s’adoucit instantanément face au compliment, et elle lança à son père un regard plein de tendresse. “Merci, papa. J’apprécie.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il lui sourit en retour sans vraiment la regarder, ses yeux était déjà fixer sur Morty qui quittait la pièce en trainant son corps vers l’étage. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rick jeta un autre coup d’œil à l’horloge tout en finissant de rincer la dernière assiette. Il s’essuya les mains et se dirigea vers le salon qu’il traversa pour aller au garage, passant par la même occasion devant sa fille </span>
  <span>k.o</span>
  <span> devant la télé, une bouteille de vin vide à ses pieds. Il n’aimait généralement pas la voir dans cet état, mais ce soir il n’allait pas s’en plaindre. Jerry devait sans doute s’être réfugié dans son bureau pour fuir son mariage et Summer...Summer portait toujours des écouteurs donc pas de risque.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rick referma la porte du garage derrière lui et pris son </span>
  <span>pisto</span>
  <span> portail dans la poche de sa blouse qu’il avait laissé sur sa chaise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La lumière verte illumina quelque seconde la chambre de </span>
  <span>Morty</span>
  <span> lorsqu’il traversa le portail. </span>
  <span>Rick pris une profonde inspiration. Le garçon était là, étendu sur le ventre, une main pendante au bord du lit, l’autre replié au-dessus de sa tête, les yeux clos, assommé par le sommeil. Il n’avait même pas pris la peine de mettre son pyjama. On aurait dit qu’il s’était vautré sur son lit et avait perdu connaissance. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peut-être qu’il avait trop forcé la dose finalement. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rick s’approcha du lit lentement. Chaque pas vers </span>
  <span>Morty</span>
  <span> faisait grossir un peu plus son érection. Il voulut prendre sa flasque, mais jura lorsqu'il se souvins qu’il avait laissé sa blouse dans le garage.</span>
  <span>Tant pis. Trop tard. Il n’y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Il devait le faire ! </span>
  <span>Oui voilà...c’était nécessaire. S’il renonçait, il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir comme ça. Combien de temps il pourrait faire comme si son visage, ses mimiques, sa maladresse, sa voix haut-perché, son rire, ne déclenchait pas chaque fois en lui des désirs qu’il s'efforçait de réprimer. Il ne voulait pas céder à ses pulsions. Enfin oui...mais pas comme ça. Il fallait faire les choses bien. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rick grimpa sur le lit, un genou de part et d’autre de </span>
  <span>Morty</span>
  <span>. Il attrapa délicatement les épaules du garçon et le retourna face à lui. Dans le mouvement, son t-shirt se souleva légèrement, dévoilant une partie de son ventre. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Le scientifique approcha sa main, et, d’un seul doigt tira le reste du t-shirt vers le haut puis contempla religieusement les parfaits petits tétons roses qui s’offraient à lui. </span>
  <span>Ses lèvres gercées se refermèrent sur les petits bouts de chair. Rick grogna tout en les suçotant et les mordillant, et alterna entre le gauche et le droit. Quand ils furent bien rouges et boursouflés, il se redressa sur ses genoux, satisfait, et déboucla sa ceinture. </span>
  <span>Son sexe vint frapper son bas ventre lorsqu’il le libéra, et il le </span>
  <span>serra</span>
  <span> douloureusement fort tout en fixant le garçon tandis que du pre-sperme dégoulinait de son gland. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Regarde-toi...tellement adorable.” souffla-t-il en s’avançant vers le visage de l’adolescent. Rick plaça ses genoux à côté de ses oreilles et pris sa queue entre ses doigts, l’incurvant vers l’avant jusqu’à ce que son gland touche ses petites lèvres. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il les caressa avec son sexe puis en força doucement l’entrée, lâchant un soupire de plaisir au contact de sa petite langue. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ghn</span>
  <span>...ouais, c’est ça...ouvre un peu plus pour grand-père.” dit-il le souffle court, tandis qu’il s’enfonçait plus profondément dans la douce </span>
  <span>chaleur</span>
  <span> humide. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rick jura en se mordant les lèvres lorsqu’il sentit soudain </span>
  <span>Morty</span>
  <span> suçoter légèrement sa queue. Un simple réflexe buccal face au drôle de corps étranger dans sa bouche. </span>
  <span>Le scientifique posa ses deux mains sur le matelas juste en haut de la tête de </span>
  <span>Morty</span>
  <span> et entama de prudent va-et-vient du bassin. </span>
  <span>Sa respiration se fit plus intense et des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur son front tandis qu’il baisait la bouche du garçon sensuellement. Ouais putain...il baisait la bouche de son petit fils ! </span>
  <span>Cette pensée excita davantage le scientifique qui se mit à rire d’un rire presque euphorique, un rush d’adrénaline parcourant ses veines à toute allure. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Agnh</span>
  <span> bordel...” hissa-t-il de plaisir quand </span>
  <span>Morty</span>
  <span> eu un nouveau réflexe buccal involontaire. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Celui-ci était légèrement diffèrent, sans doute dû au fait que le garçon commençait à manquer d’oxygène et tentait inconsciemment de respirer. </span>
  <span>Son adorable visage commençait a viré au rouge violacé, ce qui n’empêcha pas Rick de continuer ses coups de reins. Il n’en avait plus rien à foutre de la prudence du début. Il violait littéralement la bouche du garçon et c’est tout. Tout ce qui importait à cet instant c’était son orgasme montant, les bruits de succions baveux et sa queue qui était sur le point d’exploser tant elle était bandée et tant la bouche du garçon était étroite. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouais bébé, </span>
  <span>Ghn</span>
  <span>...putain </span>
  <span>Anh!</span>
  <span>” Rick saisit violemment les cheveux de </span>
  <span>Morty</span>
  <span> d’une main, serrant ses boucles brunes dans son poing. Ses mouvements de hanches devinrent de plus en plus erratiques jusqu’au point de non-retour. Il s’enfonça au fond de la gorge de l’adolescent avec un grognement bestial, fermant les yeux et contractant presque douloureusement les muscles de tout son corps. Son orgasme le traversa par vague successives jusqu’à s’apaiser progressivement. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et braqua son regard vers le visage de Morty, se hâtant de retirer son sexe de sa gorge. Un bruit obscène et visqueux résonna dans la pièce quand son pénis se retira entièrement, et un flot de sperme déborda des commissures des lèvres du garçon ainsi que partout sur son menton. </span>
  <span>L’adolescent prit soudain une grande bouffée d’air tout en avalant un peu de semence, et Rick cru même un instant qu’il était sur le point de se réveiller. Forte heureusement il était encore profondément endormi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Putain...” souffla le scientifique en souriant, tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus. “Comment j’vais nettoyer ce merdier” se demanda-t-il en observant la bouche de son petit-fils dégoulinante de sperme.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lorsqu’il se réveillera, Morty aura à coup sûr un drôle de goût dans la bouche.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Fin </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>